I Feel Painless
by Hold on hero
Summary: A first person, present tense thought form of Fang's perspective of the escape from the School. VERY minor hints of facts; I mean miniscule. Song is Painless by Mae


**So I was listening to this song and I was just like, "Heyyy that sounds like Fang material!"**

**Because it so totally is. :3**

**I love Mae.**

**Also, I hope this doesn't bother you, but I wrote it in present tense to make it feel like you can hear his thoughts. I tried to get the emotion of being trapped, but I also wanted to give off the illusion of a child thinking. So, of course, it's not that descriptive because the kid's only, what, 10-years-old? So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, or the song, or the characters. I simply combined them all into one little one shot. :)**

**---**

_The sun was barely coming up,_

_My heart was all but slowing down._

_But I could barely make out the sound._

_It was my personal symphony._

The School is all I know.

It is all I see, it is all I can smell, it is all I can feel. It is practically all that I am. What your five senses tell your brain is what you are.

Does that mean I hate myself?

I couldn't see past these walls, and when I could, all I could see was desert. Shadows and caverns towered over the building like walls. I didn't need anymore walls. I needed to fly, to escape.

_Striking the chords for only me_

_There was a coursing all through my veins_

_Another chance to get away, oh!_

_Until this empty place is filled, I'll keep pretending_

I don't know what the world is like. Is it colder than this, or is it a paradise? I wonder if I have people that love me out there, besides Max and the others. Does anyone care?

I rattle the bars on the cage, trying to escape. I try to run away, fly away, leave these white coats in the dust.

There's the sound of a door opening, the sound of a needle being prepped, and I know I'm out for the night.

Why?

_Hey! Wait! Knock me down, and I'll get up again._

_Oh! Pain! A remedy that can erase your sting._

_I'll keep holding, and I'll keep trying,_

_I feel this fight, it is slowly dying now but I feel painless_

I can feel my muscles straining. The pain. The pain. The pain.

Pain is just a way for your brain to stay "stop". But I'm not stopping. I can't give up like that.

Straining, pulling against the restraint. I'm so close to the sky, but I'm tethered to the ground like a balloon trying to flee from the clutches of a child. They're coming to beat me up. I can't give up.

More pain. More pain.

_These days and nights blend into one,_

_But one more night is all I need._

_Another chord from the symphony._

_To float above the world for now,_

_To lose control is bliss somehow._

_And wring the color from the gray,_

_Another chance to get away, oh_

The fire.

The alarm ringing in my ears. I can't take the noise. It feels like it's piercing through my body. I cover my head with my arms in my cage, seeing flashing lights burn into my retinas. I can't take it. I can't take it.

Max is screaming. I can hear her banging on the bars. They can't leave us here. I only needed one more night. One more night to escape.

_All these reckless nights, have left me spinning out of control._

_Is there not a cure for sorrow?_

_All these fading lights, have made me search for something more._

_Will there be a new tomorrow?_

Jeb bursts through the door. I slam against the door to the cage. My hands grasp the metal grid. My hair is in my eyes, shielding my vision. I shake it away quickly.

He unlocks the doors, and I wonder what's going on as I climb out. Jeb has always been nice to us. Now he's saving us. I decide he's got my trust.

"Come with me," he says quietly. I nod, and take Max's hand. We run with the others through the empty halls. No one is around, they've all left. I can see no fire, and I become confused.

We reach a white van. It looks like it can hold eight people, which is good. There are seven of us, including Jeb.

We rush faster than ever before. I've never seen the school from this angle. It's huge. It seems to go on for miles and miles.

As we drive by, I'm thinking about those miles of school. In each window, one or more experiment sits, listening to the fake alarm that Jeb used as a diversion.

They may never get out alive.

But we have. And we're going to be free.

And together.

_Hey! Wait! Knock me down, and I'll get up again._

_Oh! Pain! A remedy that can erase your sting._

_I'll keep holding, and I'll keep trying, tonight._

_Hey! Wait! Knock me down, and I'll get up again._

_Oh! Pain! A remedy that can erase your sting._

_I'll keep holding, and I'll keep trying,_

_I feel this fight, it is slowly dying now but I feel painless._

**Well? How was it? I would appreciate some reviews. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Hero**


End file.
